I'll Be There
"I'll Be There" is the first track of the single album "HyunJin" released on November 17, 2016. Written and Composed by Atronic Waves and David Kater, it is a duet between previously introduced member HeeJin and the newly introduced member HyunJin. Description Original: 그리고 더블 타이틀 곡 "I'll Be There"는 '현진'과 '희진'이 결합한 첫 번째 곡으로 첫 소절부터 터지는 상큼함이 돋보이는 캔디훵크 트랙이다. 이 곡 역시 도쿄 하라주쿠에서 전체 촬영되었으며 아직까지 두 명의 멤버 밖에 공개되진 않았지만 두 명의 멤버만으로도 이미 꽉 찬 느낌을 받을 수 있는 걸그룹 '이달의 소녀'의 전체적인 방향성을 제시하는 음악이자 영상으로 이루어져있다. Translation: Dual-title track "I'll Be There" is the first song that brings HyunJin and HeeJin together, a candy-funk track notable for the fresh charm that pops off from the very first line. This track was also filmed entirely in Harajuku, Tokyo, and presents music and video that suggests an overall direction for Loona, a girlgroup that can already give off a fully packed vibe with just two members. Lyrics |Kor = (I’ll be there) (I’ll be there) 같아지는 맘에 우리 (I’ll be there) (I’ll be there) 함께하는 우리 I’ll be there (I’ll be there) (I’ll be there) 같아지는 맘에 우리 (I’ll be there) (I’ll be there) 함께하는 우리 I’ll be there (I’ll be there) (I’ll be there) 같아지는 맘에 우리 (I’ll be there) (I’ll be there) 함께하는 우리 I’ll be there (I’ll be there) (I’ll be there) 같아지는 맘에 우리 (I’ll be there) (I’ll be there) 함께하는 우리 I’ll be there |Rom = (I’ll be there) (I’ll be there) gatajineun mame uri (I’ll be there) (I’ll be there) hamkkehaneun uri I’ll be there (I’ll be there) (I’ll be there) gatajineun mame uri (I’ll be there) (I’ll be there) hamkkehaneun uri I’ll be there (I’ll be there) (I’ll be there) gatajineun mame uri (I’ll be there) (I’ll be there) hamkkehaneun uri I’ll be there (I’ll be there) (I’ll be there) gatajineun mame uri (I’ll be there) (I’ll be there) hamkkehaneun uri I’ll be there |Eng = (I’ll be there) (I’ll be there) Our hearts becoming one, (I’ll be there) (I’ll be there) Together we, I’ll be there (I’ll be there) (I’ll be there) Our hearts becoming one, (I’ll be there) (I’ll be there) Together we, I’ll be there (I’ll be there) (I’ll be there) Our hearts becoming one, (I’ll be there) (I’ll be there) Together we, I’ll be there (I’ll be there) (I’ll be there) Our hearts becoming one, (I’ll be there) (I’ll be there) Together we, I’ll be there }} Gallery I'll Be There thumbnail.png| Links Official * * * * Audio Download * iTunes * Spotify Credits * Vocals Directed by: Artronic Waves, G-high (MonoTree) * Background Vocals by: Lafée, Shin Agnes * Recorded by: Jeong Eun Kyung, Woo Min Jeong @ InGrid Studio * Mixed by: Yoon Won Kwon @ Studio SEAN Videos Teaser= |-|Music video= |-|Choreography Practice= Trivia * The lyrics were originally written in English by David Kater then translated over to Korean by Artronic Waves team member Dauri. * "I'll Be There" is the first duet between HyunJin and HeeJin, the second being "My Sunday". * The music video was filmed in a Tokyo, Japan. References * Korean lyrics: Naver music * English translation: “I’ll Be There” MV official English captions Navigation pt-br:I'll Be There Category:Song Category:HyunJin Category:HeeJin Category:2016 Release Category:Title track Category:HyunJin (single) Category:Songs sung by HeeJin Category:Songs sung by HyunJin